


Present

by ladykillerz



Category: Blur (Band), Oasis (Band)
Genre: 1996, Explicit Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:20:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24198127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladykillerz/pseuds/ladykillerz
Summary: Damon takes a big step back, observes his view and sighs satisfied. There he is, so naked, so beautiful. He can’t help but wonder what people would think if they saw them here now. The younger man who never misses a chance to heckle the older man in the papers, sitting patiently naked, waiting to be fucked by him. No one would believe him if he told them.
Relationships: Damon Albarn/Liam Gallagher
Comments: 5
Kudos: 44





	Present

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a couple of weeks ago and honestly I have no clue here the idea came from. I've never written anything even close to light bondage and I know too little about it to know if this is accurate. Anyways I hope it's good and that yall enjoy it. <33

Hard knocks. Frustrated, determined to get in from the other side. 

Damon opens the door with a smirk on his lips. Just who he expected. 

His clear blue eyes meet his deep blue. They’re darker than usual, full of frustration and sexual desire. 

It’s late October and his cheeks are pink and he’s wearing one of his thick oversized parkas. His face is so pretty it doesn’t matter Damon can’t see a single part or shape of his body, he could take him here on the spot. He doesn’t of course. Instead, he moves a little in the door as to welcome him in. 

“Did you get my present?” he steps to the side when the younger man walks into his house without a word. 

He stops when he reaches halfway through the hall. He pauses in his motion, looks like he’s thinking of something before he turns around and looks at Damon. “Close the door.” Damon throws a glance at his hand still resting on the doorknob before he nods and shuts the door. He’s right no need for The Sun to find out about this. 

Really, it’s impressive they haven’t found out yet, with all their snitches hiding in every corner. Damon would presume that the paparazzi culture in the UK is at its height. Nowhere they can go without being heckled. Worst it is of course for the frontmen, and their girlfriends. 

Speaking of frontmen, Damon turns back to the young man in his hall, still waiting for an answer. He just growls and takes off his jacket. As if he lived here he hangs the thick jacket on the hanger and walks into the kitchen. He’s clearly getting comfortable. Not that Damon minds. 

The younger man mumbles something under his breath before he leans against the kitchen counter and finally looks like he will give Damon an answer. 

“Your present..” He tilts his head to the side and sends Damon a look. God, he’s too pretty, and he knows it too well. 

Liam looks down and Damon can’t help but study every part of his relaxed face. His eyes moving around under his lashes, expressive eyebrows, long brown bangs, beard so short it’s almost not noticeable. The man looks surprisingly old for a mere 23 years old. 

He turned 23 a month ago. Ten days after the release of their fourth album. Damon remembers how Alex had talked about the party the younger Gallagher brother was having. Damon had of course not been invited. It didn’t matter, he knew he’d get his chance to say happy birthday later either way. Today to be more precise. 

They hadn’t seen each other since the release party of their not so good album. It was usually like that, they saw each other once or twice a month, never speaking about when or where they would meet next.

“Yeah…” Damon takes a couple of steps closer to him. Because he’s leaning against the counter he seems even shorter than he already is and Damon would lie if he said he didn’t like the feeling of looking down at him. 

“I never thought you would… like we only talked about it.” He looks a little troubled and Damon wonders if he made a mistake by sending him it. As if he’d read his thoughts he keeps talking, to Damon’s relife. “Not that I mind it yknow, not at all.” He looks up at Damon with a cocky smile. 

Damon smirks, so it worked. 

“You like it, yeah?” 

The man in front of him rolls his eyes and scoffs in his usual way.

“Are you....” Damon says questioning. God, why can’t he just ask it out loud? It’s not as this isn’t what they always talk about, it’s only sex after all. 

“Yes, your fucking twat that was why you sent me it after all innit?” And he’s back. Damon smirks, Liam knows he’s weak for the attitude. That’s what brought them together after all. 

Damon thinks, the next move is on him. For some reason, they have fallen into the roles of dominant and submissive without either of them questioning it. Damon doesn’t mind and his friend, if they’re even that, clearly doesn’t either. 

“C’mon… we don’t have any curtains here.” Damon nods towards the windows. Liam just nods knowingly, he has been here a few times, so he knows very well how seethrough the bare windows are. 

They walk up the stairs, it’s dark despite still being bright outside, the October sun doesn’t reach the narrow passage leading to the second floor. Damon walks into the bedroom and turns around first when he hears the following steps stopping behind him. 

Without thinking or saying anything else, Damon crashes their lips together. He pushes the shorter man up against the wall, slips his tongue into his mouth and even though he’s not being touched he moans into the kiss. 

“Missed me yeah?”

Damon glares down at him. That cocky fucking smile on his lips. Maybe he has missed him? What would he say then? Maybe laugh at him? Probably. 

“What if I have” He whispers. They’re very close and he can almost feel the heartbeat in Liam’s chest. He wonders if Liam can feel his because he feels like it will jump out any second. 

“Are you going to fall in love with me now Albarn?” 

“Oh, you would love that wouldn’t you, knowing I just couldn’t live without you.” He’s on dangerous territory right now. Speaking so carefree about what their relationship could be. 

Who is he kidding? It could never be anything, but he would lie if something deep down inside him didn’t wonder how it would be if they could evolve their relationship. Maybe see each other more often, not having to hide it all the time and maybe even spend some proper time with each other. 

“Well I already have you on your knees every time we meet don’t I?” Damon hates how he’s right. This conversation has to end or one of them will say something they regret. 

Damon chuckles and meets Liam’s eyes. They stare back at him in some kind of daring manner. Still waiting for an answer he will never get. 

Instead, Damon leans forward to the softness of the brown-haired man’s neck. He gives him a few sweet kisses. Then bigger sloppier ones travelling around the neck to find that spot that makes Liam moan from the bottom of his stomach. 

His hand that has been resting on Liam’s chest moves to the back and down his body. Damon follows the curve of his lower back and ass through the clothes. His lips are still on his neck and he sees how Liam leans his head back against the wall, offering more space for Damon. 

Finally, his hand reaches the spot he was looking for. Through Liam’s dark jeans he can feel it. The hard thing pressed in between his ass cheeks. Fuck.

Damon hums against Liam’s neck. He finds the spot, sucks, bites, does whatever he needs to leave a mark. 

Liam moans deeply and just as Damon is sucking the hardest he can on the spot he presses his fingers against that hard thing he has below his hand. Liam’s head whips to the side in pleasure and Damon takes the chance to lean close to his ear. 

“So ready for me baby…” Liam almost whimpers when Damon pushes harder against the solid toy. 

“You sat there home by yourself…” Damon kisses beneath his ear and press softly against the toy. Liam whimpers again.“...preparing yourself, all for me.” 

Damon lets go of him. He studies him, his eyes are still closed and he’s breathing heavily. Fuck he’s pretty. 

He turns away from him and walks over to one of the drawers to see if he can find what he needs. “Get undressed love.” He says still turned away from Liam. 

It’s quiet at first like Liam is thinking. Then Damon hears the sound of a zipper being pulled down and the low thud of Liam’s jeans falling to the floor followed by what is probably his shirt. Damon continues to look through the drawers even though he’s already found what he’s looking for. He just likes the thought of Liam doing what he asks him but seeming like it doesn’t bother him. 

When really he has not been able to control himself all day by just the thought of what he had given Liam and how he was going to come crawling here with his cock already hard, begging him to fuck him. 

Damon lift up the bottle and turns around. He smiles at his sight. A fully naked Liam sitting on the bed with his cock already shamelessly hard. He’s looking down on his feet when Damon walks over to him. When he sees Damon standing in front of him he looks up at him from under his dark hair. God, he really is too pretty. Probably the prettiest man he has ever seen. He would never tell him that though. 

He puts his hand around his chin and lifts his head so he’s fully facing him. “Are you going to let me fuck you baby?”

Liam looks away for a second and smirk sets on Damon’s lips. Liam is blushing. His head turns pink and even his shoulders get a light pink tone. 

“Yes.” He finally says and Damon exhales. 

“Say it.” 

Liam sends him a look. Like a mix of frustration and submission. 

“I’m going to let you fuck me.” He says and his voice sounds almost weak. 

Damon leans forward, his hand moves to Liam’s chest.

“Are you ready for me?” He whispers in his ear. 

Liam lets out a shaky breath and Damon feels him nodding against his cheek. 

“I’m… I’m ready for you.” 

Damon takes a big step back, observes his view and sighs satisfied. There he is, so naked, so beautiful. He can’t help but wonder what people would think if they saw them here now. The younger man who never misses a chance to heckle the older man in the papers, sitting patiently naked, waiting to be fucked by him. No one would believe him if he told them. 

Still keeping his eyes on Liam Damon unbuckles his belt but instead of dropping it to the floor as he does with the rest of his clothes he keeps it in his hands. Finally, standing in just his briefs with only his belt in his hands he says: “Lay down for me will ya love.” It sounds like a question but it’s not. It’s an order. 

Silently nodding Liam crawls up the bed, he lays down with his head on one of the pillows while watching Damon’s every move. Damon walks over to the side of the bed. He squats down and Liam’s gaze finds his. 

Damon licks his lips and looks down at the belt in his hands. Liam follows his eyes and lets out a breath. He gets it. 

Slowly Liam raises his hands over his head, puts his wrists close together and then looks back at Damon again. Damon searches his face for emotions, he wants to make sure Liam is okay with this. 

They had talked about this once before. Or well not really talked, Damon had once teased him, saying that he wants to tie Liam up and make him scream. 

Damon stands up, he moves closer to Liam’s wrists. Carefully he ties them together with the belt, tight enough for him to not being able to set them free but loose enough to not make him bleed. 

He walks away, observes the young man. How he’s looking back at him with a patient but longing emotion, his hands tied over his head and his body stretched out over the bed. His cock stands up and Damon feels himself getting even harder by just the sight. God this man is going to drive him mad. 

Damon walks back to the end of the bed and picks up the lube bottle and condom before slipping off his briefs and sitting down on his knees on the bed. He looks up at Liam. “Spread your legs.” 

Liam meets his eyes. He bites his lips and then he brings up his legs and spread them. The air almost leaves Damon’s lungs. 

In front of him, he can see it. The dark thing pressed tightly in between Liam’s ass cheeks. It almost shines in the light, telling him how ready he is for him. Damon tries to catch his breath. 

He moves closer. 

Leaning forward he towers over Liam and places a soft kiss on his slightly open mouth. Liam melts into the kiss, closing his eyes, but he whimpers when Damon’s hand pushes a little at the toy sitting tightly in his ass. 

“Just-” Liam’s breath get stuck in his throat when Damon starts turning the toy around for more friction. “Just fucking fuck me!” He cries out followed by a please filled with pleasure.

Damon smirks. “If you insist.” he leans back and reaches for the condom and lube. Still keeping eye contact with Liam he starts smearing out the precum on his cock. He feels Liams eye’s burning into him when he closes his eyes and falls into the pleasure of his hands working up and down his cock. 

He opens his eyes and winks at Liam who watches him with his mouth half-opened.

After sliding on the condom and opening the lube bottle Damon gives himself a few strokes before turning his attention back to the teasing toy.

He wraps his fingers around it and slowly while listening to Liam’s whimpers, he pulls it out. Oh fuck. Liam is all open, so fucking ready for him.

“Oh, baby…” Damon purrs and strokes the inside of Liam’s legs. 

Damon scoots closer. He reaches over Liam’s head for a pillow. “Up” he mumbles and places the pillow under Liam’s back when he rises. 

He holds his cock in his hand. Stroking his head around Liam’s open hole and listening to his small moans. He loves to hear him like this. So weak, so desperate.

He can’t hold back his moan when he slips into Liam’s welcoming hole. The feeling of him wrapped around his cock is magical. Not a single drug in the world could make him feel like this. 

Liam’s pleasureful moans below him and how he moves his hands over his head are beautiful. Damon slides all the way into him and lets out a deep moan when he’s fully inside him.

Not waiting he slips almost out. He studies Liam’s scrunched up face and then he thrusts back in. Hard. 

He ups his speed. Places his hands on Liam’s hips, drill them into the mattress. Thrusts in and out of him. Feel him taking all of him. 

“Fuck Damon” Liam cries out. Damon leans over him, slips out and thrusts hard back in. He keeps one hand on his hips and lets the other travel up his body to find his pretty hot neck. Desperately he wraps the hand around his neck, loves the sight of Liam moaning from the bottom of his lungs with his hand around him. 

He kisses him hard. Their tongues meet, Liam moans into his mouth. Damon feels himself getting closer and Liam too.

Liam starts shaking, his moans get louder and more shameless. Damon loves it, that it’s him doing that to him. 

Damons thrusts get sloppier and the sound of his wet cock sliding in and out of Liam’s tight hole, their skin slapping together and Liam’s deep moans becomes too much for Damon. 

Liam comes first, his whole body is shaking and Damon drowns every single of his moans with his kisses. 

His hand around Liam’s neck gets tighter when he keeps thrusting in and out of him, feeling himself getting closer for every second. He milks Liam of every drop and honestly he thinks that he has never come this long with him ever.

With one last thrust Damon reaches his orgasm, he falls down in a kiss and slows his pace until he’s still. His cock is still beating from the heat when he slips out of Liam. 

He falls to the side and tries to catch his breath. Liam whimpers on the side and Damon looks over to him. His eyes are closed and he has a blissful expression plastered on his face. Damon sighs, he could get used to that sight. 

Damon looks down. He’s still half-hard with his hands tied over his head. Without a sound Damn slides down the bed and in between Liam’s open legs. When he takes his cock in his hand Liam opens his eyes and looks down at him. “Fuck Damon” 

He winks at him and licks him clean from his previous orgasm. As he’s working his head up and down together with his hand he feels Liam growing again in his mouth. How he gets bigger, harder and the veins more distinct on the tip of Damon’s tongue. 

Gagging and sucking Damon pushes himself all way down, taking all of Liam in his mouth. 

He looks up at Liam who has his eyes shut tightly. He sees how he moves his tied up hands over his head desperately. “Fuck Damon let me touch you!” He cries out.

Damon just ignores him and keeps sucking. He opens his mouth wider when he feels Liam twitching in his mouth. Liam buckles his hips up a bit but Damon doesn’t flinch. He takes all of Liam’s cum in his mouth and swallows it. 

Finally letting go of his now soft cock he moves up Liam’s body and places a soft closed-mouthed kiss on his lips before he reaches with his hands to the side of the bed to find something to wipe his stomach off with. After cleaning Liam up and throwing away the condom he reaches over his head to unbuckle his belt. 

Liam snaps down his hands directly. Their eyes meet and Liam grabs Damon by his shoulders before spinning them around and pinning him down the mattress. 

“That..” Liam sighs and looks around Damon’s relaxed face. Damon turns his head up a bit so he looks Liam straight in the eyes. “That was…” He looks like he’s looking for the right words.

No words come but Damon gets it either way. Liam is never good at setting words on his feelings. 

Damon raises his hand to stroke Liam’s face. “If you want I can tie you up some other time too..” He smirks and Liam rolls his eyes. Good, they’re back to normal.

“Shut up if you would ever tell-”

Damon scoffs. “As if I would ever tell anyone I got Liam Gallagher tied up in my bed on the weekends.” He smirks at Liam who just rolls his eyes and lays down next to him. “No one would believe me.” 

He laughs at the absurdity of it all. Drags one hand over his face and then he sighs.

“What?” Damon turns his face to look at the questioning Liam. 

“It’s just so weird innit?” 

“What?” God is he not thinking.

“This..” Damon points between the two of them stretched out naked on the bed. “How did we even end up like this?” 

Liam hums and then he chuckles. “If I’m not wrong you fucking threw yourself over me the second time we met.” 

Damon sighs, he is right, Damon had been very keen on him that night. And after that, it had just escalated to some weird relationship where they shagged or blew each other off at random events, hotel rooms or parties. Never a word was spoken about what they were.


End file.
